My Moon and Stars
by HotchnerJareau
Summary: JJ knew her sister was the moon. She knew she could go outside and look at the full moon, and know that no matter how far apart she was from Rosaline, they were never really apart. JJ learns to find hope in this new journey she's began, the one in which she tells her son about this mysterious person and she learns to grieve, herself.


**Author's Note: 43 minutes. That's all it took. And one scene. That's all it took to make me absolutely bawl. So, here I behold a fanfiction on tonight's episode. HAVE TISSUES READY.**

* * *

><p>She never thought this life would turn out the way it did. In some ways, she was glad it turned out, and in other ways, not so much. She knew experience was a brutal teacher, and you learn. She teaches those lessons to those around her. The woman never felt like she was important, and since she'd joined the FBI, became a mother, and a wife.. She started to feel like she mattered more.. Like she wasn't just the silly 11 year old sister.<p>

The blonde was stopped in her thoughts by the sound of the balcony doors opening, revealing a tall, handsome man.

"Hey, darlin'," he said, wrapping his arms around his wife, "thought I'd find you out here."

"Yeah.. Full moon." She sighed, burying her head into his neck as he held her from behind.

He kissed the top of her head and stroked her shiny blonde locks. "Did you tell Henry?"

"I had to.. He was questioning me. I just don't think I'll be ready for when he asks how she died."

Will took her in his arms. "And when he does ask, we'll tell him that.. I don't know.. Ros made her body stop working."

"I don't like the memories." JJ sighed, letting the first of her tears fall. "It's like a war between remembering and forgetting. And I'm not sure which one I want."

"JJ, memories are what you're going to use to help Henry. Tell him about the necklace.. Tell him about the time you pushed her down the hill into the mud. You gotta tell him all the happy things, darlin'."

JJ swallowed back her tears as she made out a sad smile. "I just want her to be here to tell them with me."

"Why don't you wear your necklace anymore?" He asked.

"I uh, you know.. I-"

"JJ, please..?"

She sighed. "I do.. I.. No, you're right, I don't. I.. I gave it to Henry after our marriage. After you getting shot.. And I nearly blowing up, I figured, you know, one day.. We're going to die, and leave him. Just like Ros left me. And if you don't have something to remember them.. By.. You forget- I- I'm sorry." JJ breathed heavily, her whole face drenched in tears and sweat.

"Our little boy is going to be fine. Now, come on. I know you need time, so.. I'll be waiting, a'right?"

JJ nodded, smiling at the kiss he left on her lips.

When he closed the door, JJ couldn't help but think: what if life had turned out the way she wanted? What if Ros was there tonight telling Henry the funny stories and memories that JJ was far too young to even know? What if she hadn't lost that child?

She sighed, leaning against the railing. "I miss you, Ros, I do.. I miss you everyday, more and more. I'm still your little sister, and I'll always be your little sister," she sniffled, the tears uncontrollable, "I'll always be your little princess, the one who shoved you down the hill on the Fourth of July, the one who you'd spend hours talking with.. Pondering our futures. I think, one day, we said we'd be mommies. And I think I said I wanted a little boy. And I remember you laughing at me for thinking about a family that early.. But.. You know."

The moonlight lit the back of the house up, making JJ smile. She knew her sister was looking up at that moon. She knew that, no matter where she was, she was always being watched over by Rosaline. Whether she was in the middle of a forest, chasing down a killer, or lounging on the balcony with Will and Henry, she always had a guardian angel.

And her guardian angel, the moon, always looked after Henry, her little baby star. And that's all that mattered. No gloomy night sky could come between their love. The moon and the stars always outshone it, just like hope did.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: GET THE TISSUES. GET THEM. NOW. Let me know what you think! <strong>


End file.
